1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting and locking mechanism for a lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
It can be awkward mounting a lighting apparatus to a ceiling or wall, especially in structures with high ceilings and wall mounts such as parking garages. First, electrical wiring has to be run from the ceiling or wall mount into the lighting apparatus. Then an installer must attach the lighting apparatus to the ceiling or wall mount. Often times it can be difficult to run wires from the ceiling or wall mount into the lighting apparatus before it is mounted. It is desirable that the lighting apparatus be positioned near the ceiling or wall mounting when the wiring is performed. If the lighting apparatus is not mounted, the installer often must hold the lighting apparatus and attempt to run wiring at the same time.
Installation or maintenance of a lighting apparatus often requires the need for separate mounting tools and components. Unfortunately, screws or other mounting components may be dropped onto the floor or into the luminaire. Additional tools such as screwdrivers may also be dropped and accidentally cause damage to the lighting fixture, especially if the installer must hold the lighting apparatus in one hand while operating tools in the other hand.
Certain lighting systems may employ a strap with a hooked portion that is hinged to one end of the lighting apparatus. The strap may be used to hang the lighting apparatus from one side of a mounting plate. The suspension strap may also be used to swing the lighting apparatus up for securement with the mounting plate. Such lighting systems are, however, limited. For instance, the single hinge point of the strap may often endure significant stress to support the full weight of the lighting apparatus while it is hanging. This stress may be exacerbated during long installations. If the strap breaks the lighting apparatus may be damaged or destroyed. Additionally, without the strap it may be significantly more difficult to install the lighting apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting apparatus that may be mounted and locked into place in a safe, easy, and efficient manner without the need for separate tools and mounting components.